It Couldn't Get Worse
by Shinzaki-sempai
Summary: High School AU-ish. Things that I do in school are truly supernatural.


[Maybe] Chapter 1- ?

.Warning: Only Microsoft corrected my grammar and spelling.

Sigh. Vacation is rapidly going to its end and people have to forcefully welcome another school year. As for me, I don't want that. You see, I'm the type of person who would most likely prefer to be in a soft, fluffy bed doing nothing but breathing. Unfortunately for me, I can't live in that little dream of mine. Wanna know why? Obviously, because School Is A Must! I recall my mom saying.

**BUT **schools have bright sides, right? And If I'm going to make a list of the good things in school, Friends are to be written in number Friends! And my Friends are the best. They're truly a complete package. Other students envy me because of them. They sure are great but at the same time jerks. Teehee. I'm sure you wanna know them. Ha! I bet you do!

First, there's Elesis. She fights like a guy but blushes like a girl. 's definitely a tsundere but she won't admit that she is one. I call her red girl because of her ruby eyes and scarlet-ish hair. Hmm… I wonder if Erza Scarlet can visit Serdin.

Then there comes Lire. A total sweetheart. She's always shy to guys and she can't take off that sweet smile. Try to imagine Makoto Tachibana's genderbent character. Only this character has forest green eyes and blonde locks. She's a vegetarian since birth and an environmentalist at heart. The peacemaker.

The next person is Amy. Call her a goddess because she sure is. Any guy will surely do anything just to be her boyfriend. Amy is a wonderful singer and a graceful dancer. She's like Hatsune Miku's carbon copy. The only difference is that Amy can play musical instruments like the piano and violin. And Amy's hair is pink and wavy, also not that long. Shoulder length to be exact.

Hey, A gang won't be perfect if there is no smart one right? So I proudly introduce Mari. She's very good in machines and hiding her emotions. Verryyy Low Profile. Mari is our batch's valedictorian last year and she will too this year, I think. If you compare her to an anime person it'll be… Uhhh…. Is there one? I haven't watch any anime with a character like her **YET**. If you know someone, just write it as a review, ok? Anyways, about her appearance… She has light blue hair that reaches her shoulders and her eyes… Oh her eyes! It is so maleficent! ...Oh I mean magnificent! (I really need to get over that sleeping beauty live action movie). Her eyes are so unique. They are dual colored ̶ Red on the right and blue on the left.

The last one is Ley. She is tomboyish like Elesis but more girly. Believe it or not, She's a demon. A demon who prefers floating than walking. If compared to anyone, I think it's Marceline from adventure time. (Admit it. It's popular.) Seriously, I never saw her feet touch the ground. She had that perfect long hair that flows down to her thighs. She had a great personality too. Oh! I forgot this fun fact about her: She's engaged. She once told us that when she reached the right age, she'll be married to a demon known as Dio. I met the guy. He will be always waiting for her outside the school after classes. I must say he is quite handsome with those magenta hair and cold looking eyes.

My train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a series of loud knocks on my door followed by a "Armeee! Dinner time!"

I sighed for the third time this day. I fixed myself and the messy bed too. Why did that brother of mine- Wait. That reminds me. I haven't introduced myself yet.

My name is Arme.

There. I won't describe myself because I'm too hungry to do so. I can smell the delicious fragrance of our dinner.

I hurriedly opened the door and dashed my way to the dining room.

_Hmm… I don't mind being at school after all. I just want this year to be interesting.. _

Izumi: So Oka-

Ayaki: UUUUAAAHHH! Bakit Kailangan maging bakla ang mga gwapong Anime Character?!*

Izumi: *facepalm* I was sayi-

Ayaki: UUUWWAAAHH! Bakit laging namamatay yung mga mababait?!*

Izumi: *irritated*Argh…

Ayaki: AAAAHHHH! Bakit ang mahal ng mga binebenta sa Comic Alley?!*

Izumi: *whisper* relate.

Ayaki: Uhuu.. Why can't Izumi think of another nickname?!

Izumi: SHUT UP!

Ayaki: Why? It's true! First it's Azu. It sounded like a b*tch. Then you changed it to Az. It sounded like Ass! And now, you just combined letters! You're pathetic!*laughs and ran away*

Izumi:*unsheated her katana* Come back here,Ayaki! Atleast my name is not Kadiri*{yaki} !

Chibitalia and Ushio: Review pwease!

*You don't need to understand this.


End file.
